


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... VII

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... VII

\- И как твои дела?

Дарья посмотрела на часы.

\- Ты знаешь, который час?

В телефонной трубке раздался сдавленный смешок.

\- Нет. И мне, знаешь ли, пофиг.

Дарья тихо прошипела:

\- Второй час ночи!

Том коротко хохотнул:

\- Всего то? Детское время!

Дарья иронично хмыкнула:

\- Для избалованных эгоистичных мальчиков может ещё и детское. Для взрослых женщин, которые учатся и работают и сильно устают за день — вполне взрослое. Мне завтра рано вставать, Слоун. Нам обеим завтра рано вставать.

Том горько вздохнул:

\- А я думал, что мы с тобой поболтаем… Как в старые добрые времена…

До Дарьи наконец дошло:

\- Ты что пьян?!

Словно в подтверждение что-то звякнуло и раздался булькающий звук:

\- Немного… У меня ТОЖЕ появилась девушка!

Дарья постаралась вложить в голос побольше иронии:

\- Я за тебя рада. Что у тебя наконец то ТОЖЕ появилась девушка.

Том издал тихий смешок:

\- Ревнуешь?

Дарья скривилась:

\- С какой стати? У меня есть Джейн.

\- И где она, кстати?

\- Спит. Поэтому я и говорю шёпотом — не хочу её будить. Девушка то хоть хорошенькая?

\- Да, - Том заговорил с такими интонациями словно у него заныли все зубы разом. - Но если бы ты знала какая она дура!!

Голос Дарьи звучал равнодушно и сухо:

\- Сочувствую. Но ты мог бы поделиться этой ценной информацией и утром, а сейчас я очень хочу спать. Пока.

\- Пока. Подожди.

Дарья недовольно вздохнула:

\- Что ещё?

\- Я всё ещё люблю тебя. Пока.

\- А я тебя нет.

Дарья раздражённо отключила телефон. И повернула голову — глаза Джейн блестели в темноте. Она уже давно не спала.

\- Кто это был?

Дарья устало вздохнула — она действительно страшно хотела спать и у неё не было никакого желания обсуждать прямо сейчас звонок Тома.

\- Том. У него ТОЖЕ появилась девушка. Он напился и решил посреди ночи поделиться свежими новостями.

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Рада за него. Но он что — не мог дотерпеть до утра?

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Я же говорю - он напился. В дупель. В лоскуты. И продолжал накачиваться во время разговора. И жаловался, что она дура непроходимая.

Джейн захихикала:

\- Вот чего ему не хватало посреди ночи — интеллектуального общения!

Дарья брезгливо поморщилась.

\- И всенепременно со мной. Он почему то решил, что мои уши предназначены как раз для его пьяных ночных излияний!

Джейн ласково обняла подругу.

\- Тсссс… Тихо. Успокойся. Спи, моя радость, усни…

Дарья захихикала и уткнулась Джейн в плечо. И через пару минут отрубилась — словно провалилась в чёрную бархатистую тьму.

…

Том выглядел не лучшим образом — небрит, запавшие глаза и запах перегара. Джейк, на памяти Дарьи, серьёзно напивался всего пару раз но мерзкий запашок этот она запомнила на всю жизнь.

\- У нас библиотека, а не кафе где ты можешь получить чашку эспрессо. Это, кажется, пьют, когда хотят побыстрей протрезветь и справиться с похмельем? У меня, знаешь ли, нет опыта в делах такого рода но я что-то такое где-то то ли читала, то ли слышала… Могу, ради тебя, посмотреть в Интернете.

Том поморщился. Он старался лишний раз не двигать головой — перед глазами начинала плавать зелёная муть, болезненно взблёскивали зелёные же вспышки и к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Хотя, как ему казалось, всё что можно было организм уже изверг. Том проглотил противный липкий комок и залпом осушил стакан с холодной водой, который поставила перед ним Дарья. Стало немного полегче.

\- Мы можем поговорить?

Дарья пожала плечами.

\- Говори. Сегодня малолюдно. Мало посетителей. Но я всё равно не могу покинуть своё рабочее место и до ланча целый час.

Том оглянулся. Какой то молодой парень, что с интересом за ними наблюдал, торопливо скрылся среди стеллажей подглядывая украдкой за ними, с любопытством, через плечо.

\- Слушай, я надеялся… И всё ещё надеюсь, что это такая месть мне.

Брови Дарьи взлетели вверх. Она смотрела на Тома с недоумением на лице.

\- Прости?

Том кашлянул прочищая горло. Словно клейстером смазало.

\- Ты за что-то на меня обиделась? И Джейн? И поэтому вы… Решили таким своеобразным способом мне отомстить.

Дарья криво усмехнулась.

\- Ты уверен, что только пил и не принимал больше никаких запрещённых веществ? Внутривенно, ничего не курил, не нюхал? - Дарья продолжила уже без всякого сарказма, серьёзно и устало. - Мы, я и Джейн действительно любим друг друга. Смирись с этим. У нас с тобой всё равно ничего бы не вышло. Я просто… не испытывала к тебе достаточно сильных чувств.

Том невесело улыбнулся и вздохнул.

\- Конечно это глупо… И ещё я думал, что если бы ты пришла тогда и мы…

Дарья на это только фыркнула.

\- Чушь. Думаешь, мои чувства к тебе изменились бы и нас бы это сблизило? Думаю, что наоборот… Ты был мне скорее как брат. Хороший приятель. Не больше.

Том вздохнул.

\- Ладно… Значит друзья?

Дарья кивнула.

\- Друзья. Если только ты не будешь звонить посреди ночи пьяным в дым.

Том кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Пойду действительно кофе выпью… А то голова… Словно колокол — гул и какие то искры перед глазами. Пока.

\- Пока.

Том убрёл, пошатываясь, к выходу. Входная дверь заскрипела и хлопнула. Молодой сослуживец Дарьи, такой же студент, подошёл к ней и глядя вслед Тому, спросил:

\- Это был Том Слоун?

\- Да.

\- Ты знакома с Томом Слоуном?!

Парень просто подпрыгивал от возбуждения. Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Да. Он был моим бойфрендом. Потом я его бросила.

У парня от удивления расширились глаза. Он убежал куда то в полумрак между стеллажами и, вернувшись, хлопнул перед Дарьей толстым журналом, раскрыл его на середине.

\- Талантливый предприниматель… - Дарья недоумённо уставилась на молодого коллегу, который просто дрожал от возбуждения. - И?

Тот, в свою очередь, сам удивлённо уставился на Дарью. Он был явно шокирован безразличием Моргендорфер.

\- Он же восходящая звезда, знаменитость в мире бизнеса!

\- Ну и что?

Появилась первая за день посетительница и Дарья направилась к ней. Молодой человек только почесал в затылке:

\- Не пойму я этих женщин. И что им надо? Никогда не пойму...


End file.
